yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda (2199)
This article describes the space battleship ''Andromeda as depicted in Space Battleship Yamato 2202. For its counterpart in Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato and Space Battleship Yamato 2, see'' Andromeda (OS). The Andromeda (AAA-01, later ZZZ-0001) is a United Nations Cosmo Navy Advanced Armament AbilityThe words "Advanced Armament Ability" are visible on Andromeda's hull during the Battle of the Eighth Floating Continent. space battleship launched in 2202 as the first ship of the ''Andromeda'' class of warships. Commanded by Captain Osamu Yamanami, the ship becomes a technologically superior rival to the older Yamato. Andromeda takes severe damage at the Battle of Saturn, but is rebuilt and rejoins the ongoing Gatlantis-Earth War in a strike against the heart of the Gatlantis Empire. History Entering Service Andromeda first engaged in combat during the Battle of the Eighth Floating Continent, a joint operation between the UN Cosmo Navy and the Garmillas Imperial Astro Fleet to recapture territory from Gatlantis forces. After conventional forces began to suffer heavy losses, the joint command called in Andromeda to counterattack. "Plan A" was activated, and surviving UNCN and Garmillan ships were ordered to stand aside as Andromeda entered the site of battle and fired its dual wave motion gun. The beam blasted directly through an orbiting moon and continued into the atmosphere of its parent planet, where it broke into a dispersal pattern that obliterated all but one of the Gatlantis vessels and the remains of the conquered floating continent. The battle appeared to have been won, but at the cost of revealing that the Earth Federation had broken its treaty with Iscandar to never develop wave motion weapons. Andromeda attempted to intercept the last surviving Gatlantean ship as it powered up and began an attack run against Earth, but it could not catch the ship before it warped away, leaving it to eventually be destroyed by the space battleship Yamato ("[[AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato|AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato]]"). On the night of December 8, 2202, days after the battle and hours after the celebratory launch of four other vessels of its class, Andromeda's hull was illuminated for a slow flyover of the Earth Federation capital city ("Tension – Reach the Embassy on the Moon"). Pursuing Yamato Some time later, Andromeda participated in a fleet fire exercise near Jupiter along with four other ships of its class and fourteen ''Dreadnought''-class battleships. Andromeda received word that Yamato's former crew had gone rogue and embarked on a mission without orders, and left the exercise formation to pursue the older battleship alone. After finding Yamato in an asteroid field, Captain Yamanami ordered Yamato to return to Earth, and its commanding officer refused. Yamanami ordered Andromeda to open fire, but Yamato was able to deflect most of Andromeda's intense weapons volley. The two warships moved into point blank range with wave motion shields activated and continued on a collision course until Andromeda's bow directly hit its opponent's. The shields safely but violently absorbed the impact until the ships nudged each other aside and began to scrape along their port sides. Yamato escaped once it was clear, but Yamanami declined to take Andromeda in pursuit. The chase was officially terminated moments later when United Nations Cosmo Force director Heikuro Todo informed the captains that Yamato's mission had been retroactively authorized ("[[Clash! Yamato vs. Andromeda|Clash! Yamato vs. Andromeda]]"). ''Andromeda'' Reborn and Sacrificed Andromeda joined other ships of its class and hundreds of UNCN vessels in combat against a massive Gatlantis fleet at the Battle of Saturn months later. After beating back the invasion fleet, Andromeda and the remaining Cosmo Navy ships collectively fired their wave motion guns at the Ark of Destruction, Gatlantis' planet-sized mobile battle fortress, but inflicted only superficial damage. The enemy counter-attack ripped through Andromeda's bow section and weakened its engines. Only an accidental collision with Apollo Norm and a rocket boost from the other ship that ultimately led to its own end saved Andromeda from being pulled in by the Ark's gravitational pull ("''Yamato'' in Crisis - The Devil's Alternative Once More"). Making its way to the secret warship factory set up inside a Dimensional Time Fault on Earth, Andromeda was repaired and heavily modified to operate almost entirely under the control of a new artificial intelligence system and a single human crew member as captain. The ship's life support system was sacrificed in order to give it greater mobility, and the twin wave motion gun muzzles were updated to a quadruple spread design. With automated Dreadnought-class battleships mounted to the port and starboard sides for even greater speed and maneuverability, a hull painted to match the blue and red colors of Yamato, and a new registry number, Captain Yamanami took Andromeda back into battle as the flagship of the new AI-operated YF-2203 fleet[http://yamato2202.net/character_mechanic/index2.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2202 website data on the rebuilt Andromeda] ("Gatlantis, the Cursed Child"). : In the vicinity of Mars, Andromeda and its fleet re-engaged the Gatlantean invasion force. A single Eater I fired at Andromeda sliced the top off the battleship's bridge tower, exposing the main bridge to space but not slowing the ship or harming Yamanami, who was protected by an armored spacesuit. Andromeda and the surviving fleet penetrated the outer defenses of the Ark of Destruction and fired their wave motion guns directly at the central citadel controlling it, and later fired again at another Gatlantis target alongside the experimental warship Ginga. Near the end of the battle, it fired its rocket anchors into Yamato and towed it away from the destruction of a planetoid inside the Ark. Andromeda had overtaxed its capacity, and internal explosions tore it apart section by section until it plunged into a cloud bank and was consumed by one final blast. The bridge crew of Yamato feared that Andromeda's captain had been lost, until a fighter rose from the clouds toward space, with a battered and bloodied but living Yamanami clinging to its cockpit canopy ("Escape from the Nightmare!"). Gallery Image:Eater strikes Andromeda bridge.png|A Gatlantis Eater I slices through the top of Andromeda's bridge tower. Image:Andromeda open bridge.png|With the ship's bridge open to space, Captain Yamanami and Andromeda fight on. Image:Andromeda dies 2203.png|The end of Andromeda. Notes and References Japanese language information アンドロメダ Andoromeda Category:Spaceships Category:United Nations Cosmo Navy vessel Category:Battleship Category:Flagship Category:Automated ship Category:Destroyed